To Love a certain Sergeant
by chizzychizchiz
Summary: hey guys, KelDom fluff, will eventually be KelDom. plz review all ur ideas i really need help thx CHAPTER 4 UP
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys Please review thankyouz to everyone who reviewed my last story If ya hav any pointers give me a tinkle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierces characters And so on and so forth  
  
Oh  
  
And if I happen to mention something that occurred in a different book I don't own that either  
  
dedication: 2 me bestest bud and her many crushes (cough cough) for helping me with this story  
  
~: thoughts :~  
  
~: "Kel, look at me" Kel looked up and flinched, Dom's blue eyes pierced hers, his face seemed to get closer and closer until she could hear his heart beat, in a split second his lips were on hers, warmth spreading through her body from his sweet lips.  
  
"I love you" :~  
  
Kel sat up with a start. ~: I wish that was real. :~  
  
Kel threw back the bed covers and found some brown breeches and a cream shirt, grabbed her glaive and headed for the practice courts. She start slowly and gradually got faster until her glaive was a silver blur.  
  
Clapping brought her back to reality. She looked around, spotting Dom.  
  
"Hi Dom"  
  
"Hey Kel, Your getting really good"  
  
Kel blushed  
  
"Thanks, what are you doing out so early?"  
  
"Watching you practice and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to breakfast"  
  
"Sure, I just have to wash up I'll meet you in the mess"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dom replied, eyes twinkling and smiling he turned around and walked up the hill, in the direction of the mess hall.  
  
Kels stomach still fluttered from when Dom smiled at her, she turned the other way in direction of her rooms thinking ~: why does he have to be so cute? :~  
  
Once she got into her rooms she soaked into a hot bath and washed all the sweat and grime off her body.  
  
"Ahhh, that feels a lot better"  
  
sighed kel. Jump barked in agreement.  
  
In a clean pair of breeches and a shirt she headed off to the mess hall  
  
Okay that's the end for now Don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thankyou to all who volunteered to be beta readers  
  
Chizzychizchiz 


	2. Love and Porridge

_indicates thoughts_

Doms P.O.V

Dom smiled as he watched Kel turn in the direction of her rooms. He turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction.

He thought at how Kel looked while practicing.

_She looked amazing. 'She's getting really good?', I can't believe I said that. She already is good. Why am I even thinking about her? It's not as if I like her or anything._

Just as he thought that he felt a strong feeling deep in his gut._ Tell her, _nudged one part of his mind. _I can't, _said the other part, _She'll never like me and what happens if I tell her and she doesn't like me? That would ruin our friendship. And even if she d me back what happens if we broke up, that would also ruin our relationship. It's a no win situation. _And after that Dom felt triumphant that he had won a fight…with himself.

Dom looked around and found that he was in front of the mess hall. He walked in, grabbed a tray and some porridge.

Dom looked around and found many empty tables, he had vaguely had heard the 4th bell since dawn. _Of course, everyone else is either working, learning or training. Oh well, I get Kel to myself._

Dom sat quietly and started eating after waiting for five minutes. Just as he had dug his spoon into the porridge, the door opened and Kel came in wearing clean breeches and a light cotton shirt. Dom watched her collect some porridge and walk over to him.

While walking over to Dom, Kel lost her footing and tripped. The porridge bowl went flying and landed on Doms head, soaking him with porridge. Immediately Dom started laughing at Kel's shocked face.

Kel, who had stood up, had a look of horror on her face. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks for he second time today. She quickly walked over to Dom, with her face down.

'Dom, I'm so sorry'

'Kel its fine. I mean it's not everyday you see the Lady Knight trip and fall on her face.'

Dom said with a laugh.

Kel lightly puched him on the arm.

'Do you want to come to my room to clean up?'

Dom was taken aback with her offer. _Kel's room? Of course I'll go_.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, now lets go'

Dom and Kel left the mess walking side by side.

Ok, that was lame but anyway. Sorry for taking like a year to review. I have just found that I can not write novels. But I'll try.

Thankyou very much to all my reviewers. U guys rock. Thanks especially 2 **Saraswathi **and **Anon **4 your help.

Please review all your ideas and thoughts

Chizzychizchiz


	3. i hav no idea

Kels P.O.V

Kel was carrying her tray towards Dom when she tripped and fell. She dropped her tray and her porridge bowl went flying. She heard a clash and looked up, Dom's head, was now covered in porridge.

What surprised her most w

as that Dom, appeared to be laughing.

Kel quickly got up, and walked over to Dom with her face down and a blush creeping up her cheeks.

'Dom, I'm so sorry'

'Kel its fine. I mean it's not everyday you see the Lady Knight trip and fall on her face.'

Dom said with a laugh.

Kel lightly puched him on the arm.

'Do you want to come to my room to clean up?'

_Why did I just invite him to my room? He's going to think I'm a total idiot._

Dom was taken aback with her offer.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, now lets go'

Dom and Kel left the mess walking side by side.

* * *

They had just arrived at Kel's room, and while Kel was fumbling with her keys, Dom was looking around the corridor, hoping not to see a certain meathead. With a click the door opened and Kel stepped in and invited Dom inside. She closed the door behind them, and led him to her washroom.

_This was a bad idea, what friend invites her crush that could never like her into her bedroom? He's probably got some pretty court lady who is waiting for him tonight._

Kel grabbed a towel and dipped it into her wash basin. She was surprised that Dom hadn't made some witty comment about her room yet.

'Kel, I can clean myself up'

'Yes, but it's on your back as well, so you won't get all of it off'

_Great Goddess he's just going to think I'm a really big idiot. I'm just searching for an excuse to touch him._

* * *

Hey

I just forgot 2 do the disclaimer so yea I don't own it

Soz for taking this long I only just found it lolz

Its been sitting on my comp 4 about 3 months

Stupid stupid me

Well plz reply I REALLY need ideas

Constructive criticism is appreciated

Luv

Chizzychizchiz


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dom's P.O.V

They had just arrived at Kel's room, and while Kel was fumbling with her keys, Dom was looking around the corridor, hoping not to see a certain meathead. _As Meathead seems to come and interrupt at the worst moment. I wonder whether Kel loves me like I love her. _The click of the door opening brought Dom back to reality and both he and Kel stepped inside. She closed the door behind them.

'Take a seat' Kel said

'Sure'

While Kel was in the washroom, Dom looked around and took in Kel's room. _It's nice, very simple, like Kel. I wish she felt the same way for me. But she would never, what would she see in me?_

While Dom was thinking Kel had come out of the bathroom and had started to gently dab his clothes clean.

'Kel, I can clean myself up' Dom said, hoping she will refuse.

'Yes, but it's on your back as well, so you won't get all of it off' Kel replied in a strict tone.

Dom sighed in fake annoyance 'Whatever you say, mother'

Although to Kel he sounded annoyed that she was mothering him, he was really thinking _Dom you fool, you shouldn't let know that you don't mind her touching you.

* * *

_

Kel's P.O.V

Kel's body shivered involuntary when she touched Dom. _Kel stop it_ she told herself_ he's going to notice and you don't want him to find out that you love him! _

'Cold?' Dom asked.

'No, I'm fine thanks' Kel replied

She finished cleaning Dom and said

'There you go, all done'

'Thanks Kel'

Dom grabbed her hand and turned her around so she was facing him. He smiled _Oh no Kel, your going to act like a love sick puppy now. _Kel smiled back.

She was completely in Dom's arms now and her mind was panicking. _Kel get out of Dom's arms, he doesn't love you, he'll only like you as a friend and nothing more. Is it just me or is his face getting closer?_

They were just inches apart, Kel really looked into his eyes and saw something she had never seen before. They were centimeters apart now. Kel closed her eyes. She could feel Dom's breath on her face. They were just about to kiss when……

* * *

Hey

OMG I HAVE LIKE 40 REVIEWS.

You don't know how happy I am

So thanks ppls 4 all the ideas and reviews

and I'll really try to put something up soon.

Chizzychizchiz

Disclaimer 4 this and last chapter: don't own it


End file.
